Sin And Forgiveness
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: Kaiya Toshiba is sent to the real world to get Rukia back to return to the Soul Society, but gets caught up in this whole mess. She now has to go back and forth between the real world and the soul society with Ichigo and the gang. story beta than summary.
1. Surprise Meeting

Chapter 1

I was standing on a bridge on the edge of the town. I was leaning on a railing, just staring straight ahead. It was a nice day, not to cold, not to hot. I had just come back from training and needed a break. The wind was blowing swiftly all around, bringing the smell of roses and cherry blossom's. The whole scenery around me was peaceful and undisturbed. This was the place I used to come just to get away from being a Shinigami. It relaxed me, although I still felt like something terrible was going to happen. This whole morning I have been acting strange, and everyone noticed. That's why they suggested I leave early when I was training. I sighed.

"Even Tousen-sama noticed that I've been acting strange..."

I yawned and laid my head on my hands. I didn't do much during training except the usual going against another shinigami to see who could win. It was all baby stuff, but my captain won't let me go any further than I already am. The feeling of something bad arose inside of me.

"There has to be something wrong...I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel it." I said.

"Your captain was right, you are growing fast."

I jumped, a little. The voice sounded familiar, it just caught me off guard. I quickly turned around to face Captain Ukitake. His face was full of joy. I laughed nervously, being embarrassed that the Captain heard me talking to myself. I racked my brain, trying to come up with something quick to say.

"Hehe...HEY CAPTAIN! I wasn't talking to myself, whatcha talking about?" I said, laughing nervously, again.

He chuckled and smiled at me. His black eyes showing content, and his expression was soft. My body shifted from one leg to another.

"I see you haven't change." he said.

"Ya got that right...I think. Anyway! Instead of hearing me talking to myself, why don't you tell me why you've come."

He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"What? I can't visit my friend without being suspected? Oh well, I can't hide it now. Listen carefully. Your being sent on a mission." he said.

What he said caught me off guard. He noticed this, and his expression showed seriousness. I slowly placed one hand on my hip, trying to figure out what kind of mission would he want me to go on.

"Hmm, what kind of mission we talking about?" I asked.

"You have to bring back Rukia Kuchiki from the human world. She has been there far to long. We want you to go see and bring her back." he said, and I nodded.

I paused, looking straight at him. _Why would he want me to get Rukia to come back here? What is she doing in the real world that would have him this concerned?_ He knew these questions were running through my head, and he also knew he wasn't going to answer them. I just have to find out for myself.

"Uhuh, okay. You wanna repeat that? I wasn't listening." I said, and he sweat-dropped.

"Stop acting! I know you were listening. Anyway, we should be leaving now." Captain Ukitake said, turning around and walking the other way.

"I'm going on a mission, I'm going on a trip, I'm...umm...something! I can't remember the rest of my song! Oh, well..." I said, looking sad.

Then I realized that the Captain was ahead of me. _Wow, I forgot to follow him, how stupid am I? _I began to run, trying to catch up to him. My arms waved after him and I called his name.

"Hey! Oi! Captain! Wait for me!" I yelled, still running behind him.

I finally caught up to him, out of breath. I heard him chuckle, and I laughed. Yes, I know, I'm laughing at my own stupidity, it's nothing new. We started to walk again. We passed by some fellow shinigamis and stopped to talk/ gossip, although Ukitake-sama doesn't gossip. About ten minutes later, I got bored. So I started to sing!

"Oh...um...CAPTAIN! OH CAPTAIN! HOW I LOVE YOU SO! I...uh...don't know anything that rhymes with so..." I said, and we both laughed.

The captain looked up at the sky, as if remembering something. I randomly spun around and almost fell.

"Oh, Kaiya. This reminds me of the other good times when we talked." he said, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What good times? They weren't good times, they were GREAT times, no they were FUNNY and HILARIO-"

"Oh look, we're here." he said, interrupting me.

My mouth dropped. _He's a not nice person for interrupting me saying how great times we have had before. Ooh, look at the big gate...very big..._I looked up to see the big, very big gate in front of me. I slowly walked closer to it.

"It's big..."

Ukitake nodded, quickly going over to open it. I took another step closer until I was all the way in front of the gate. The captain opened the tall gate to reveal noting but bright white. I turned to Ukitake.

"See ya later, Ukitake-sama." I said, waving.

"Be careful, we didn't ask you to go on this mission just because you're her friend." he said, patting my shoulder.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that..." I said, walking into the gate.

All I could see is bright white, as I walked through the gate. It was all white. Bright white. I just walked straight, as I neared my destination. A few minutes passed, as I kept walking. After about another few minutes, I saw the gate open up. I threw my hand in the air.

"Chea! I've made it! Go me!" I cheered.

I walked carefully through the gate into the human world.

"It's nothing like the Soul Society..." I said, as I realized the gate opened in the sky and I was falling.

"AW CRAP! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS OPEN IN THE SKY?!" I yelled, falling.

Luckily, I landed safely in a pile of leaves...they were very colorful...

"Yuck!" I said, spitting a leave out of my mouth.

"Freaking leaves! I hate you...WITH A PASSION!" I yelled, pointing at the leaves.

I sighed. _Boy, this is going to be hard..._ I looked at the sky to see that it was only the afternoon. _Oh, at least the sky still has beautiful colors like the soul society. _I looked around. The human world looked humongous compared to the soul society. The buildings were tall, small objects appeared to be on wheels were all over the place, people wore different clothes, and the trees didn't have many flowers. I stood there in awe.

"Wait, so where am I supposed to start?" I asked myself, as I started to feel someone's spirit energy.

Then I started to feel more. _Hehe. I've found him. _I quickly started to head straight to the source of the spirit energy. I jumped over a group of kids playing card games. I passed a few trees and some buildings. I nearly dodged one of the objects on wheels, and noticed that they were big close up. I then felt that I was nearing the source, and continued to head straight for it. I ended up in front of a small building. I looked at it with a sigh, it was old and shaggy.

"Idiot, when is he ever going to learn?" I said to myself, as I walked toward the building.

I reached and opened the door to face two children sweeping the floor. One was a boy wit bright red hair and another was a cute little girl with black pigtails. They looked up at me and I looked back at the.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" yelled the boy wit red hair, pointing his broom at me.

I raised an eyebrow and glared at the boy. _He is such an ill-mannered child, how dare he point a broom at me._

"You know, you should learn some manners when speaking to an adult, let alone a young lady!" I yelled back, holding up my fist.

"You don't look that young to me." he said, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Why you little brat! Get over here!" I yelled, glomping his head with my fist.

I laughed, as he was on the floor clutching his head. _I'm so cruel to kids! That's why everyone says I'm not allowed to be a mother..._

"What did I tell you two about being quiet when the boss is asleep?" yelled a man that looked very strong.

He was very tall, too. I had to tilt my head all the way back just to look up at him. My eyes widened.

"I'm here to see your boss." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, but he's a-"

"Nah, I'm awake. Ah, I could hear your annoying voice from my room."

I looked up to see Urahara. I waved at him. He covered his mouth with his right hand as he yawned and stretched.

"Long time no see, huh?" I said, glaring at him.

He focused on me and took out his fan. He began fanning himself and I sweat dropped. _He doesn't care that he hasn't seen me for a long time, boo hoo..._

"Kaiya, I have something to tell you..." he said, putting his fan in front of his face.

I looked up at him, expecting something serious, though Urahara is never serious.

"What is I-"

I was interrupted by him coming at me and swallowing me up in a giant hug. I was cought off guard and we both fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes and threw him off me.

"I missed you!!" he said, as I got up.

"Hey! Watch it! Quit acting like that, you haven't changed!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.

He clutched his head and placed on a fake sad face. I shook my head, like I said, Urahara is never serious.

"Ow, that hurt. Is that how you treat your friend?" he said, turning into a chibi and rubbing the top of his head.

I sighed. _I swear, what am I going to do with him? _I crossed my arms and tapped my foot angrily.

"Urahara, you do know why I'm here, right?" I asked, glaring at him.

* * *

mah first chap is up! i might change the title of the storie lata on tho, read and review please! 


	2. Angry Little Strawberry

Chapter 2

I placed my hands on my hips. Urahara thought for a second. I sighed.

"Would you guys excuse us for a second?" Urahara asked the three people.

They nodded and quickly left the room. Right after they left, Urahara spoke.

"Gigai, right? And you're here to ask me where you can find Rukia?" he asked.

"It's like you can see right through me. Oh, and if you don't mind, I'm going to need a place to stay for the time being." I said, walking over to Urahara.

"If your expecting me to buy you an apartment, then no, but if your planning to stay here, you can stay as long as you like!" he said.

"I think you already know my answer. For now, I want to know where Kuchiki is." I said.

He paused for a moment, reaching into his pocket.

"You just got here and you already want to find her? Feisty. Well, I'm not sure if she's home, but here's the address." Urahara said, handing me a piece of paper.

I stared at it. I looked at Urahara again.

"LIKE A FREAKIN' PIECE OF PAPER IS GOING TO HELP ME?! JUST TELL ME YOURSELF!" I yelled at him, clutching the piece of paper.

"I'm the lazy type, what do you want me to do about it?" Urahara said.

"WELL HOW ABOUT YA TELL ME? IS THAT SO HARD?" I yelled at him.

I sighed and shook my head. _Acting like this isn't going to get me anywhere._

"Fine...I'll be going now." I said, turning around and headed toward the door.

"Your room will be set up, your gigai will ready, and your human clothes will be laid out when you come back." said Urahara, turning around.

I closed the door behind me and looked at the sky to see it was dark already. I looked down at the piece of paper. It didn't help much. _I'm doing this the old fashioned way. _I threw the paper to the floor and tried to sense Rukia's reiatsu. I then tried to pinpoint it and headed in that direction. I jumped over a few buildings when I paused. I felt Rukai's reiatsu, but it was very _faint_. _I hope nothing happened..._I also sensed a very strong reiatsu that I didn't recognize. I jumped onto another building and felt that I was getting closer. After jumping over a few buildings, crashing into a tree, and accidently landing on a thorn bush, I ended up on a tall building. I carefully stood over the roof of the building to see two people walking home. _There she is. _By now the strong reiatsu has gotten even stronger. _Could it be that person next to her, and are they talking?_ I knew that she could sense me, and she turned around.

"Hey, Rukia, what's up? Is it another hollow?" asked the red-head person she was walking with.

_A hollow? How can a mere human see Rukia? _I decided to take a chance and I jumped down in front of them. Rukia looked shocked for a moment. She took a step back.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the red-head human.

He quickly got in front of Rukia, as if to protect her. I still can't understand how he can see her, and me. _Why is he protecting Rukia? How can he see me? Ah! So many questions, so little answers, grr why does it have to be this way?_

"Rukia? How come this low life can see you? And why are you in those clothes?" I asked, looking at her strangely patterned clothes.

"She's a shinimagi, is she a friend of yours?" asked the red-head, looking me over.

"Kaiya...?" asked Rukia, still shocked from seeing me.

"What? You're already surprised to see me? Come on, it hasn't been that long...or has it? I can't remember..." I said, thinking for a moment.

While I was in my little world, Rukia got out of her shock-ness and turned serious again. She clenched her fists hard.

"You're here to take me back, aren't you. Well I'm not leaving!" she yelled, putting her hands up, as she recited a spell.

Before I knew it, red shots were aiming for me. I dodged to the left, then the right. Then I fell...

"Rukia! What are you doing? I thought you knew this person?!" yelled the red-head.

"Ichigo, not now!" Rukia yelled back, making another red shot fire aim at me.

_So his name's Ichigo, huh? He looks like an angry little strawberry to me. _I dodged another, again, and ran right at her.

"Rukia, listen to me!" I yelled.

She aimed another red shot fire at me. I quickly dodged and looked to see how to catch her off guard. I quickly jumped over her, landing behind her. Before any of them could react I grabbed her arms and twisted them lightly.

"Let go!" she said, trying to pull her arms from my grip.

She struggled and tried to pull her arms away while the red-head just stood there and watched, not knowing what to do.

"Rukia, listen to me. I have to follow the orders that were given to me. I want you to und-"

"Let go!"

Before I knew it, I was thrown hard to the ground, causing me to let go of Rukia. I looked up only to face an oddly huge Zanpakutou. The person holding the Zanpakutou was none other then Ichigo. He had on the clothes of a Soul Reaper, which caught me by surprise. His expression showed anger and he was breathing hard and quick.

"Don't touch her. Or you have to deal with me." he said, angrily.

He placed his Zanpakutou to my neck. Rukia was watching with a horrified look, trying to decide what she should do.

"Ichigo, don't! Stop, please, I don't want you to get in the middle of this." said Rukia, not taking her eyes off me.

"Can you please tell me why the hell this girl is here?!" he yelled, looking at Rukia.

Rukia shifted from one foot to another. I stood up and pushed his Zanpakutou away with my hand.

"Don't look away from your opponent, because you never know what they're going to do."

I smirked and he got back in position, pointing his Zanpakutou at me. Rukia silently walked over next to Ichigo.

"She's here, because it's a crime giving the powers of a shinimagi to someone else." Rukia looked down, ashamed of what she just said.

My eyes widened. Did I just hear her correctly, or did she just say that she gave away her powers to that little strawberry? Ichigo still had no idea what this whole thing was about and what was happening.

"Rukia..."

"I knew they were coming for me, but I didn't know it was this soon." Rukia said, clutching her hands.

I took a step back. I softened my expression. _I can't do this, Rukia's my friend. I can't force her to do something she doesn't like. AH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?!_

"Rukia...I'm sorry. If I knew this, I wouldn't have-I mean...I don't know what I'm saying anymore!" I said.

_If I take her back, she's going to get a death penalty. I can't do that, no I have to-I mean no! _I threw my arms in the air. Rukia looked ashamed and I felt bad. I couldn't hurt her, she was my friend, and always will be.

"Kaiya, I don't want you involved either." she said.

"No, I understand. I-I just don't know what to do now. I mean you don't have your powers, the angry little strawberry is a shinimagi...kinda."

"I"M NOT AN ANGRY LITTLE STRAWBERRY!!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo clenched his fist and held it in front of my face. I chuckled. Rukia smiled. I couldn't decide on what to do. Should I take her? Should I stay and protect her? _If I stayed, that means I would get the death penalty, too. Wait, no I wouldn't, Ukitake-sama never said what time I should be back. This is good, very good. _I took a breath. I had finally made a decision.

"Well then, it looks like I'm not going back to the soul society for a long time!" I said, happily.

Rukia's expression changed. I smiled and placed my hands to my hips. Ichigo's mouth dropped.

"You're going to stay? Really? I'm so happy!" she said, happily.

"Oh joy..." said Ichigo, with a sigh.

* * *

yup second chapta! hope u liked third one is goin to be up soon!


	3. Shooting Glares Isn't Gunna Help

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Aww, come on, Ichigo! It's going to be a blast and ya know it!" Kaiya said with a smile.

Ichigo looked at her, closed his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering something in the process.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a grim face. She shook her head and Kaiya chuckled.

"Don't mind him, he's short tempered." whispered Rukia, loud enough for him to hear.

A vein started to pop on Ichigo's forehead. He really was getting annoyed. Kaiya and Rukia laughed. They stopped. There was a long pause between them. Ichigo still had his arms crossed, Kaiya was looking at Rukia, and Rukia was looking back at Kaiya. Kaiya looked lost. There was nothing else to say or do.

"Um...so...whadda we do now?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at her. Rukia also wanted to know what they should do next. Ichigo looked up at the darkened sky.

"It's getting late. We should go."

"Aww, your no fun. Party-pooper. I wanna play with you!" said Kaiya, jumping up and down.

He looked at her like she was mental, and she was. Rukia walked over to Kaiya and calmed her down. She placed her hand on Kaiya's shoulder and looked at her with a tired face. Kaiya stopped jumping and stared back at Rukia.

"Kaiya, Ichigo's right, it's getting really late. He has school tomorrow." Rukia said with a snicker.

"Oi! You go to school too! Don't talk about me like I'm some child!" Ichigo yelled back.

Kaiya started to crack up again but ended with a sigh. She pushed her purple-black hair behind her shoulder. They were right, it was late and everyone was tired, there was nothing else she can do. She really wanted to do something fun, but she was very tired. Rukia looked at Kaiya.

"You're right. See you guys tomorrow...I guess. Night little strawberry-kun! Night Rukia!" Kaiya yelled, waving.

"I'm not a strawberry!"

"Goodnight, Kaiya."

Kaiya put on a smile and waved them goodbye as they both walked away from her. _'Boy I'm beat, I hope Urahara-kun got my room ready.' _thought Kaiya. Kaiya watched them walk side-by-side until they reached the corner. Ichigo stopped walking and turned his head to look at Kaiya. Kaiya was a little surprised.

"Hey, you, do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked.

Rukia stopped and turned around to face Kaiya, too. They both looked at her, waiting for her answer. Kaiya paused, trying to remember where she was staying.

"Don't worry about me. I wouldn't wander the streets at night by myself." Kaiya said, with a small smile.

Rukia quickly turned the opposite way. Ichigo slowly followed her. They started to mumble about stuff, as they turned the corner. Kaiya sighed and started to walk toward Urahara's store. _'Oh man, what the hell am I going to do about this? I feel so bad going against Ukitake-sama's orders about this._' thought Kaiya. More questions popped up but she still had no answer for them. She yawned and covered her mouth. Kaiya needed to come up with a reasonable answer or she might be in as much trouble as Rukia. As she was walking back to Urahara's store, she realized there weren't as many street lights and it was very hard to see. _'I hope I don't get lost. Though, I get lost all the time.' _Kaiya turned a corner and walked down the narrow, concrete road. The road looked like it hasn't been paved for over maybe twenty years. It was full of cracks and rocks. It looked like it was going to crumble and fall right underneath you. Kaiya thought this and quickly and cautiously made her way around the corner and in front of Urahara's store. _'I hope this guy kept his word. What am I thinking, he never does, but oh well.' _thought Kaiya, walking towards the entrance. She reached for the side of the sliding door. Kaiya opened it to find the two children running around the place. The young red-head was trying to hit the one with the black pigtails. Once they noticed Kaiya, they stopped and looked at her.

"Welcome back, Kaiya-chan." said the young one with pigtails.

"Ugh, your back." said the red-head, crossing his arms.

"What did I say about manners? Learn your manners! And hello pigtail-kun." Kaiya said, with a smile.

"It's Ururu. And this is Jinta." said Ururu, softly.

"Nice to meet yo-wait a second, how did you know my name?" asked Kaiya, surprised.

Ururu looked up at her and opened her mouth to answer when Jinta interrupted her.

"Our manager told us you were going to stay here. Though I don't want you to." Jinta mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"Oh, I knew that! Anyway nice to meet you! Oh Ururu, your so cute! You remind me of-"

Kaiya was interrupted by a door opening behind the two children. Kaiya looked up to see Urahara and the really strong dude come out of the room. Kaiya made a grim face at him. Urahara shot her an I'm-letting-you-stay-here-for-free glare and Kaiya forced a smile.

"Well, it seems you three got acquainted. Oh, Kaiya, this is Tessai. Oh and your room's ready I'll show you if you want." said Urahara, sending her another look, telling her she has no choice but to follow him.

Kaiya sighed and grumpily walked over to Urahara. She quickly turned to Tessai and bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you, Tessai-chan. Excuse me, while I'll go check out my room." Kaiya said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and bowed his head. Kaiya lifted her head and turned back to face Urahara. Urahara walked down the narrow space that lead to the stairs. _'I'm only going to be in one room upstairs that means I can do whatever I want! Though it means I'll be by myself at night...that's scary.' _Kaiya thought while climbing the stairs.

"Why can't I have a room down stairs? It's going to be creepy up here!" said Kaiya, pouting.

"We have no more rooms available." Urahara said simply.

Kaiya's jaw dropped. _'Why is he like that? No one knows, not even him, I think..._' They got to the top of the stairs. Urahara turned and opened the first door to his right. Kaiya followed like she had no choice, and she didn't. Kaiya took one step into the room and her jaw dropped. The room was so..._plain_. No colors or designs. It was just white walls with one dark wood closet and a dark wood floor. And a window. That was it. There was even a cobweb on the window.

"Who died in this room?" asked Kaiya, looking around.

"I don't think you would want to know that..." said Urahara, watching Kaiya.

"You right. I don't. This room is so plain. It makes me wanna gag myself." Kaiya stated, walking to the middle of the room and looking at the cobweb on the window.

"That's such a sweet complement from such a sweet lady to the generous owner who lent her the room to stay in, for _free_." Urahara said, stressing out the 'free'.

Kaiya ignored his comment and looked out the window. She was staring at the cars on the street below.

"Hey, Urahara? What are those tiny things down there?" She asked, pointing to the cars.

Urahara made his way over to the window next to her and looked down. He looked at the cars, too.

"Those are called cars. That's how people go from place to place nowadays."

"Oh, cool..."

Kaiya was deep in thought about the so called 'cars' because she has never seen one until she had gotten here. Urahara looked at her and saw how fascinated she looked. He snapped his fingers in front of her mesmerized face. Kaiya blinked her ruby eyes and looked up at Urahara.

"Huh...?"

Urahara walked slowly to the small bed he provided with the room and sat down on it. He motioned for Kaiya to sit down next to him. She walked over and quietly sat down next to him, awaiting to hear what he was going to say. He looked at her, trying to come up with something to say while she looked back at him with curiosity. He finally took a breath and began talking.

"I see your having second thoughts about this."

Kaiya knew he was going to say that sooner or later. She started talking without thinking.

"SHUT UP! I knew you were going to say that! -sigh- Well...if ya really want to know, yes I'm having second thoughts–but I know I'll come up with an answer."

He knew she was lying. You could tell by the look in her eyes. She couldn't come up with an answer even if it smacked her in the face.

"Your lying. You know you can't, but the most important thing you should know, it that you shouldn't go ask people to make a decision for you. You have to come up with a resolve by yourself. If you can't do that, it's going to continually haunt you until you can."

Urahara's words echoed in Kaiya's head. She shook her head from side to side to try to get them out. As she was doing that, Urahara placed his fan in front of his face.

"So, how do you like the real world? Did you meet Ichigo and Rukia? Did you think Ichigo was cute? Come on, tell me!" Urhara said, acting like a little school girl.

Kaiya's head fell. _'What an idiot, first he's all serious, then the next he's acting like a school girl!' _Kaiya thought, looking at Urahara.

"Yea, I met with Rukia and strawberry-kun. He's cute, but not my type. He maybe short-tempered but, he really cares for people." said Kaiya, remembering that he had asked her where she was staying for the night.

Urahara nodded. "He can be like that sometimes."

"I can tell..."

A few minutes passed by and they just sat there. Finally Kaiya broke the silence.

"You didn't bring me up here just to see my room and tell me I'm having second thoughts, right? You must have another reason," Kaiya said, yawning.

"Nope. Now that I'm done, I should be heading downstairs. It's very late. Almost two in the morning!" said Urahara, standing up and stretching.

"So, that's all you needed to tell me?"

"Yup! Oh, I got some clothes for you that you might need if your going to go out. They're in the closet. Well, good night!" he said, waving.

Urahara walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kaiya just sat there, staring at the door blankly. Then she realized she was supposed to go to sleep. She laughed at herself and her foolishness.

"I guess I should go to sleep, I mean it wouldn't hurt. Urahara said this is my room for the time being. Oh what the hell, I'm going to sleep!" Kaiya said to herself.

She stood up and walked over to the wall. She flicked the switch and turned off the lights. Then she sleepily made her way to the bed in the middle of the room. She climbed in and tucked herself in. Kaiya tried to make herself comfortable and turned herself on her side and closed her eyes. She let out a deep sigh.

"The real world ain't _so_ bad..."

* * *

sorri for da long wait everyone! ive been real bussi anyway im workin on chapta 4 righh now please review so i kno ppl are readin this and enjoying it! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!! R&R pls! 


	4. A Greek in Japan

Chapter 4

The next morning, Kaiya was lying asleep on her bed with her arms and legs all over the place. She made a noise and placed the blanket completely over her, as she felt someone poking her side. She turned over again, still under the blanket, as the person poked her harder.

"Leave me alone..." she muttered, softly.

After a few more pokes, Kaiya had enough. She quickly sat up and swung her arms around, trying to hit the person who was poking her. She stopped and faced the person.

"URAHARA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY FOR?!" she yelled, standing up and glaring at him.

He just looked at her with a stupid smile.

"I didn't want you to be late."

"Be late for what?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip.

He was still smiling and she raised an eyebrow.

"For school."

At these words, Kaiya fell to the floor. She reached for the thin pillow and hit herself on the head with it.

"I don't wanna go. You can't make me, I don't wanna go!" she said these words over and over again.

Then she realized what he said.

"Wait a second, you can't send me to school! I'm twenty-two! I'm old enough not to go to school! I refuse!" she yelled at him, placing the pillow down.

"Well, I can't have you wandering outside everyday or stay here, sleeping." he said.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Most people don't mind having me around everyday!"

"I have my reasons. Now hurry up and get into your gigai. I just finished it up. And your school uniform is in the closet. You're going to be late." he said, pointing to the gigai lying motionless next to the door.

He got up and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Kaiya crossed her arms and pouted. She couldn't believe what just happened. She shouldn't be sent to _school_. She's not a kid anymore, though she acts like one. Kaiya shrugged it off and decided what the hell, what else could happen and decided to give school a shot. But one thing stopped her from going anywhere. Her gigai. Urahara left without saying anything about it except to put it on or get in it, and she didn't know how to. She sighed and got up. She made her way over to the motionless body that was wearing a small blue shirt and black shorts. Kaiya grabbed the shoulders and turned it around so it's back faced her. Then she felt something luring her closer to it. The force lured her closer and closer until her face was a few centimeters away from the neck of the gigai. And in one big, final pull, the force pulled right into the gigai without stopping. Kaiya, now inside the gigai, laid there motionless, shivering and breathing heavily. She had to get accustomed to it. Since it's her first time, she couldn't breathe as easily and she felt heavier. She tried to get up by pulling herself up. It was very hard, since it's her first time. _If this is what it feels like to be in a gigai, how do people move around so easily? _She cautiously took a step. Then another, and another. Her breathing was slower and becoming normal. She clenched and un-clenched her hands, getting used to the feeling. In a few seconds, Kaiya began to get accustomed to the gigai. It wasn't _that_ hard after all. She slowly made her way to the closet and reached to open it. _This gigai ain't bad, although moving around is harder in the faux body._ She opened the closet and looked inside. There were a few clothes and footwear in it. She had to find the uniform. She knew it had to look formal and had to match since it was a uniform. Then, she spotted a white, thin shirt with a red bow folded next to it. A gray skirt was folded neatly next to the bow. _This looks like the uniform._ She took it out of the closet and held it in front of her. _Why does it have to be a skirt?_ Kaiya then noticed a large mirror next to the closet that wasn't there when she arrived. _Urahara must have placed it there while I was asleep. _Kaiya dropped the clothes on the floor and got undressed. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Urahara even got the curves right..."

She also noticed that the gigai already had undergarments on. That took a load off her. Kaiya continued to put on her uniform. When she was done, she looked in the mirror again. Her mouth had dropped. The shirt was tight and some of the buttons wouldn't close. Her skirt was to short and wouldn't become longer no matter how much Kaiya pulled at it. _Urahara did this on purpose, that little pervert! _Right then, Urahara opened her door and walked in freely, without knocking.

"Oh, it looks like your already dressed," he had some disappointment in his voice.

"You pervert! You tried to walk in while I was changing! And you got this uniform a size too small!" Kaiya yelled at him.

He pulled out his fan and placed it in front of his face. Kaiya saw he was smirking. She started yelling at him again.

"Urahara you're so mean!"

He chuckled, as Kaiya went back to trying to pull down her skirt.

"Hurry up and get your socks and shoes on. Your going to be late if you don't leave quickly."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE MAKING ME GO BY _MYSELF_?!! _WALKING_?!" Kaiya yelled, attempting to slide on the cotton black socks.

"How else would you be able to get there?"

"MAYBE BY GETTING ME THERE IN THOSE SO CALLED 'CARS'?" Kaiya yelled back, now placing on the black, leather heels that Urahara called 'shoes'.

"It has a flat tire." Urahara said, trying so hard not to smile.

"You are making this more and more easy for me, aren't you?" Kaiya said, walking over to him, dressed in the uniform.

She walked passed him and out of the room toward the stairs.

"Move it, Urahara. Or I'm going to be late." she said, while running down the stairs.

Kaiya quickly picked up her hair and tied it up in a loose ponytail, as she walked to the middle room where everyone was having breakfast. She could her the door of her room close and Urahara coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Toshiba-chan." greeted Tessai and Kaiya bowed her head in return.

She plopped down next to Ururu and looked at her breakfast. It was just a plain piece of bread with some butter on it with a side serve of rice in a small bowl.

"You must hurry, you only have a few minutes." Tessai pointed out.

Kaiya grabbed the piece of bread and ate it all in three bites. She stood up.

"'kay, I'm ready! Bye now, everyone!" she said.

"You don't even know where the school is." Urahara said, behind her.

Kaiya stopped and turned to face him. She sighed and nodded her head.

"That's why Ururu is going to be accompanying you."

Ururu quickly stood up and made her way next to Kaiya.

"I can't have you roaming around outside by yourself." Urahara said, as Kaiya turned and headed out of the shop.

"Bye!" she waved to everyone and closed the door behind her.

Kaiya followed Ururu down the street and around a corner. That's when Ururu tugged at Kaiya's shirt. Kaiya looked down at Ururu.

"You forgot to eat your rice. I brought it for you." she said softly, holding up the small bowl of rice and some chopsticks.

Kaiya gradually took them and began eating the rice in big gulps. She was very hungry. When she was finished, Ururu took the empty bowl and chopsticks from her. Kaiya hugged Ururu in thanks. She let go as they turned another corner and down the street.

"We're almost there." said Ururu.

After walking down three streets, turning four corners, and crossing two main streets, they stood in front of the Highschool.

"Well, at least it's not small." stated Kaiya.

"I have to go. Manager-chan said to only bring you to the entrance and to give you this." Ururu placed a wrinkled piece of paper in her hands.

_Great, another piece of paper. _Kaiya opened it and read it.

"What?! I have to have an alias? What the hell? Why?" said Kaiya, reading the paper.

"He said it would be better to have one. And he wanted to try it out." said Ururu.

"How come I have to have an alias when Rukia doesn't? That's not fair." Kaiya pouted, still staring at the paper.

"I have to go. My manager said to walk in and go into the first room on the right and get your classes.

"Okay, thanks Ururu. Bye now!" Kaiya waved, as Ururu silently walked down the street.

"Okay, now where do I go?"

Kaiya looked around to see a few students mingling. _I guess I'm not that late, freaking Urahara made me hurry for nothing. _Then she heard a bell ring, and saw all of the students running inside the building. Kaiya stood there, as the last of the students entered the building. It was fairly quiet. Then she heard screaming.

"This is your fault! See now we're late again! But _noooo_ you just had to insist we take the long way!"

Kaiya turned around to face two people.

"Hey! You were working on your hair too long this morning too! We couldn't leave because you thought you were going to have a bad hair day! And I was kidding when I said we take the long way and you said sure and didn't let me say I was thinking! It's your fault!" yelled a man with dark blue, spiky hair.

The one he was talking to was a girl with shoulder-length brownish-red hair. The girl was running and dragging the guy. Apparently, they didn't notice Kaiya standing there and rammed right into her. Papers and stuff went everywhere. While the three of them were on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going! You just hit this poor girl! If you weren't in such of a hurry she wouldn't have gotten pummeled by us!" yelled the guy with blue hair to the girl.

"If you hadn't made us late then I wouldn't have ran into this girl!" yelled the girl with brownish-red hair.

Kaiya sweat-dropped at them. _They were arguing about getting late, now they're arguing about who's fault it was that they accidently ran into me? Such weirdos. _The guy with blue hair stood up and reached for Kaiya's arm. He helped her up and then he helped the other girl up. Kaiya picked up the wrinkled piece of paper and clutched it in her hand. The girl with brownish-red hair quickly picked up her stuff and looked at Kaiya.

"Hey, I never seen you around here before. You new?" she asked, as the guy with blue hair stood next to her.

Kaiya shook her head yes.

"Well, we can help you if you want. What's your home room? By the way, I'm Kichi Ventouris. And this is-"

The guy caught off Kichi, as he made his way next to Kaiya and placed his arm around her. He smiled and Kaiya smiled awkwardly back.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm your soul mate." he said, looking down Kaiya's shirt.

Kichi quickly grabbed him away from Kaiya. Kaiya blushed a dark pink.

"Ignore him. He's such a big pervert. Though your uniform is small." said Kichi.

"Yea, the person who bought it for me got a size too small." said Kaiya, feeling embarrassed.

"It looks more like three sizes small!" said Kichi, looking at Jiro who was smirking.

"Okay...anyway what's your name? I'm-" said Kaiya, quickly looking at the piece of paper and remembering that she needed to use an alias.

"-Natalia Santamaria." Kaiya finished, placing the paper by her side.

Kichi raised an eyebrow at this, but let it go.

"The name's Jiro."

"Just Jiro? No other name?" asked Kaiya, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head. Kichi shook her head at Jiro's foolishness.

"Anyway, yea, what's your home room?" asked Kichi, getting back on the subject.

Kaiya looked at the piece of paper in her hand and read it out loud.

"Freshman class three."

"Hey! That's ours, too! We can take you to it." said Kichi, happily.

Kaiya nodded in gratitude, as Kichi grabbed her arm and started walking toward the entrance of the school, leaving Jiro behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled after them, as Kichi led Kaiya into the school and into the first room on the right.

They entered a small office with a lady sitting at a desk. She looked very busy. Kichi walked up to her.

"Natalia Santamaria is here to pick up her schedule."

"You do know you three are late for school? Your teacher will not be happy. Here you go." the lady said, handing Kichi a sheet of paper.

Kichi handed the paper to Kaiya and then the three of them headed out of the office, up the stairs, and down the hallway.

"So, 'Natalia Santamaria', isn't that a Spanish or Italian name?" asked Kichi.

Kaiya quickly took out the wrinkled piece of paper and looked over at it. She quickly placed it away and turned to Kichi and Jiro.

"It's Spanish. I'm Colombian." said Kaiya, trying to say it right.

"So that explains the tanned skin?" asked Jiro, looking at Kaiya's arm.

Kaiya nodded and then noticed Kichi also had tanned skin.

"What about you?" she asked.

Kichi looked at her.

"I'm Greek." Kichi answered back.

_A Greek girl in Japan? Cool! _Jiro and Kichi turned and stood in front of a room. The sign read, 'Freshman Class three'. Both of them stood in front of Kaiya and entered the classroom. Kaiya took a breathe.

* * *

heres chapta 4! i have chap 5 and 6 ready so ill be updatin soon wen i have time! R&R 


	5. Aliases Don't Work

Chapter 5

"Teacher-chan, we're sorry we're late!" said Kichi, entering the classroom.

Kichi and Jiro had stood in front of Kaiya, blocking her view of the classroom. She tried, desperately, looking over their shoulders, but she was just too short. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You better have a good excuse." the teacher said.

"We were giving a tour to the new student." said Jiro, pushing Kaiya in front of them.

Kaiya was confused when Jiro had pushed her, exposing her in front of everyone. She just looked at the teacher who smiled back.

"Oh! So you're the new student?!" said the teacher, placing down the piece of chalk she had in her hand.

Kaiya nodded in embarrassment. She looked back at Jiro and Kichi who were laughing. The teacher smiled and beckoned Kaiya to stand next to her. Kichi nudged Kaiya and she walked over slowly.

"Class, this is our new student, Natalia Santamaria." the teacher introduced Kaiya.

Kaiya smiled awkwardly and waved. She looked around to see Rukia waving to her and Ichigo with his mouth open in shock. This made her chuckle, but only for a few seconds.

"Now, Jiro-san, Ventouris-san, take your seats. Now I have to find you a seat." the teacher said, looking over the class.

Jiro and Kichi headed for their seats, while Kaiya was still looking around at the class. There were some cute guys, but not a lot. She sighed. Then she got a good idea. Kaiya turned to look at her teacher.

"Teacher-san, can you make me sit next a cute guy? Please?!" Kaiya begged her teacher.

Her teacher pondered for a moment, still overlooking the class. The teacher probably thought that Kaiya was crazy, but everyone does and that's why they love her! Then the teacher pointed to an empty seat in the back row.

"How about over there next to Kichi and Haru?" said the teacher, as Kaiya looked at the seat.

She nodded her head and made her way to the seat. Kichi was so happy, she looked like she was about to burst! Kaiya smiled and sat down at her new seat. She looked over at Haru. He had dark black hair and bright, golden eyes. He was busy writing down notes that he didn't notice Kaiya staring at him. Kaiya couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't even notice that Kichi was trying to get her attention.

"Natalia?! Earth to Natalia?!!! Stop drooling and listen to me!!" she yelled, waving her hand in front of Kaiya's face.

Kaiya snapped out of her trance and looked at Kichi. She took her hand away from Kaiya's face and placed it on the top of the desk. She crossed her leg over the other and sighed.

"Now that you've stopped drooling, I can ask you what I was going to ask you before."

"Uhuh, what is it?" asked Kaiya.

"What are you doing after school today?"

This took Kaiya by surprise, I mean they just met a few minutes ago! She needed to come up with something quick. Wait, _what_ was she doing after school anyway? Just walking back to Urahara's store? Nah, that's just boring. Kaiya then realized Kichi was still waiting for her answer.

"Just walking back to...um...my...house! Yea, my house!" said Kaiya, doing some quick thinking.

"Oh, you want to hangout or something. Yea I know what you're thinking you just met me and all, but still do you want to?" asked Kichi.

Kaiya thought about it. Should she go home or go with Kichi? _I'm sure Urahara wouldn't mind._ But what if Urahara didn't want her to go anywhere? Oh just screw this, I mean Kaiya was old enough to take care of herself right? Then why shouldn't she be able to go, she should. Plus, why should Urahara worry anyway? He knows Kaiya can take care of herself...maybe not. But still, she should go, I mean Urahara didn't say to go to his store right after school did he? I think not.

"Yea, sure." Kaiya agreed.

"Yay!" said Kichi, very hyper.

Kaiya smiled, happy about her decision. The teacher cleared her throat and Kaiya turned to look at her. Apparently both her and Kichi 'disrupted' the class. Kaiya chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." Kaiya apologized and the teacher went back to teaching.

"Okay, now if you just copy..."

Kaiya tuned out the teacher and looked over at Haru. He was now talking to a fellow student next to him. Kaiya smiled and didn't even know it. Wait a second, what was she thinking? Hitting on a highschool student at least six years younger than her! Though the shinigami's age is ten times as much then human so that would make Kaiya two hundred and twenty...and that would make her, a two hundred and twenty year old, hitting on Haru, a sixteen year old. What the hell was going on? But she had to admit, she did have good taste. Kichi looked over and saw that Kaiya was once again staring at Haru. She shook her and sighed. What was she going to do? Kichi looked over and made sure the teacher wasn't looking at her. She then quickly looked back at Kaiya.

"Hey, Natalia?" she whispered.

Kaiya didn't move, she was still looking at Haru.

"Natalia?" Kichi called again, a little higher.

Kaiya didn't budge. Kichi sighed. She reached over and shook Kaiya's arm. Kaiya still didn't respond. That's it, Kichi needed to do what she needed to do.

"NATALIA?!" she practically yelled out.

Everyone went silent. All the students and the teacher looked at Kichi and Kaiya. Kaiya looked at Kichi.

"Uh, I broke my pencil, can I borrow yours?" Kichi said as a coverup.

Kaiya's head turned slowly to look back at the students. She hesitantly picked up a pencil and slowly handed it to Kichi. Kaiya was trying not to look at the teacher, but she knew the teacher was looking straight at her.

"Teacher-sama, I just needed to borrow a pencil. Natalia was so busy copying the notes, that she didn't know I was calling her..." Kichi lied, trying to persuade the teacher.

"Alright, I'll let you two go right now, but next time-"

"Yes, teacher." Kichi said, forcing a smile.

The teacher went back to reading and Kaiya looked at Kichi.

"What the hell was that?" she said in a whisper.

"Well, I _was_ trying to get your attention from Mr. Sexy over there, but you wouldn't stop staring! Jeez, Natalia, who ever knew you would cling so much to a guy you just saw sitting next to you? You haven't even talked to him yet?! God, I don't even stoop that low." Kichi said, tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Oh well." said Kaiya, sighing.

And so Kaiya spend the rest of the day meeting new teachers, tripping down the stairs, hanging out with Kichi and Jiro at lunch, and forgetting to talk to Ichigo and Rukia. Then finally the walker bell rang and the students practically ran out of the room. Kaiya stood up and gathered her papers. Kichi and Jiro walked over to her.

"So, hurry up so we can go! We're going to have so much fun!" Kichi was so happy again.

"Oh joy..." said Jiro, rolling his eyes.

Kichi lightly hit him on the arm. Kaiya just stood there and chuckled. The three of them started walking out of the room and down the hallway. Jiro started to fool around by jumping in Kichi and Kaiya's way and by trying to trip them. That was when she heard her name being called out.

"Kaiya..."

She recognized the voice. Kaiya turned around to face Ichigo and Rukia.Jiro and Kichi stopped and looked at Ichigo and Rukia, then at Kaiya, and then back at Ichigo and Rukia.The tension started to build up and Kaiya needed to break it.

"Strawberry-kun! Rukia-kun! How nice to see you again." Kaiya said, forcing a smile.

By the look on his face, Kaiya could tell Ichigo wasn't buying it. Kaiya needed to come up with an explanation, but the logical explanation couldn't be said in front of Kichi and Jiro. She would just have to explain the truth later and make up something now.Luckily for her, Ichigo spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Baka, you know why she's here!" Rukia said.

A vein started to pop on Ichigo's forehead. Kaiya tried so hard not to chuckle.

"What do you mean, Ichigo-kun? I can't go to a new school? Is that it?" Kaiya said, putting on a smile that only she could pull off in a time like this.

"Baka, I mean what are you doing in _my_ school when you have no business here. You should be-"

Rukia quickly covered Ichigo's mouth. Kaiya could hear Kichi and Jiro mumbling stuff to each other behind her. Kaiya sighed. Ichigo may be stubborn, but he sure shouldn't poke his nose in other people's business.

"Ichigo, just so you know, yes, Urahara did send me here, _against_ my will. If you want to find out more, I suggest we meet up later. For now, I'm going to go now." said Kaiya, turning her back and facing Jiro and Kichi.

"Come on." Kaiya said to Jiro and Kichi.

The three of them continued down the hall. Kaiya lifted her hand.

"See ya later, Strawberry-kun, Rukia-kun." she said.

"Bye!" Rukia yelled back, as Kaiya started to walk down some stairs.

There was silence between the three of them as they walked out of the building. Even Jiro didn't say anything! Kaiya thought that there has to be something wrong. Kaiya walked in front of them and made them stop walking.

"There's something wrong, you guys aren't talking. What's the matter? Was it Ichigo? I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but he means well." Kaiya said.

Kaiya noticed that the two of them weren't looking at her. They were trying to avoid her. There was definitely something wrong. She waited for them to answer, but they didn't, they kept quiet. Kaiya was getting annoyed, but she was also feeling guilty for something she did but doesn't know about!

"Guys, I know we just met, but I can tell there's something wrong. Whatever I may have done, I'm sorry." Kaiya apologized.

That was when Kichi looked straight at Kaiya. Kaiya was taken aback. Kichi was looking at her with utmost dirtiest look. The guilt started to add on. She didn't even know why she was feeling like this when she doesn't even know what she did wrong!

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for, _wow_. You should pay attention more often, _Kaiya_."

Kichi's words smacked her right in the face. She realized that Ichigo used her real name, not her alias. _Oh, crap, I'm screwed._ Now Kaiya felt even worse. Both Kichi and Jiro walked passed Kaiya, leaving her behind. Kaiya needed to do something to fix this. It might not matter to anyone else, but it mattered to _her_. Her first friends that she made at school just found out that she had lied to them. What was she going to do now?

* * *

heres chapta 5! ill be updatin chap 6 lata on sometime this week. R&R please!


End file.
